RWBYond Sisters
by mediaocrity4
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Jaune's interactions with his sisters. Technically in continuity with my other stories, but those aren't so important for this story.
1. Rouge

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: Welcome to the first chapter of RWBYond Sisters. As always, this technically takes place in my RWBYond continuity BUT there is no real reference to anything beyond some characters from my other stories. Also, this is going to be seven chapters long and every chapter is going to be its own little story revolving around Jaune and one of his sisters.**

Chapter 1: Rouge

Jaune ran down the hall and out the door into the front yard. Rouge was directly behind him. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Rouge was closing in on him. He could practically feel her hand as it got closer to his yellow jacket. His heart was pounding and lungs desperate for air and…

"Got'cha little brother." Rouge said as her hand smacked into his back. Jaune fell face forward into the grass. He had been so close to his goal. The tree that stood in the middle of the yard as base for their little game was mere feet away.

"Ha-ha! You're it." Verta said from the safety of base.

"Get up Jaune, you're going to get dirt all over your jacket." Rouge said as she helped him up. Jaune brushed himself up.

"But what about Ali and Bleu?" Jaune said.

"Don't know, don't care." Rouge noted. "You know the rules, first one tagged is it. Ali and Bleu could still be hiding for all I care."

"It's no fair!" Jaune huffed. "You girls always pick on me."

"That's because you're the boy of the house." Verta said as she adjusted her glasses. Her green eyes reflected the light of the sun. She stood in contrast to the taller, oldest sister, with her long red hair and sapphire eyes. Jaune stood between them. He had his father's hair and eyes. Verta shared his hair color while Rouge shared his eyes.

Jaune had just turned seven a few weeks ago. Rouge was fourteen, Aliquam was twelve, Verta was about to turn six, Bleu was five and they had a three-year-old Indigo in the house as well as a newborn Violeta. Seven kids in total, one for every color of the rainbow. And that last Winter Solstice, they all got matching jackets in the color of their namesake. Even Violeta got the cutest little purple jacket. Jaune's mother had always wanted a rainbow of children and now she had them. And she was determined to make sure they all had matching jackets.

Jaune hated his. It was yellow, which he was fine with. But it was also a bright color. He preferred blue or black for his clothes. But he was convinced that his oldest sisters could look good in anything. Rouge and Ali were practically adults in Jaune's eyes. And they couldn't be any more different.

"Alright Jaune…count to thirty." Rouge said. She readjusted her jacket and ducked away inside while Jaune closed his eyes and started counting. Jaune cheated, just a little and peaked out from his arm. He spotted Verta ducking into some bushes on the side of the house.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He called when he got to thirty. He couldn't see Verta, she must've been using her jacket as camouflage. Jaune squinted his eyes and started circling the house, keeping an eye on the bushes. He spotted a lock of her blonde hair and dove in. "TAG!" He cheered in victory.

"No fair…you cheated." Verta said. She shoved him out of the bushes causing him to fall.

"Did not!" Jaune huffed, picking himself up. "I saw some of your hair." Jaune shoved her back. "But," a plan forming in Jaune's head. "If you help me catch Rouge, we'll act like this never happened." Verta narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand. Jaune climbed into the window. Verta made her way towards the safe base. The house was empty save for the five kids. Mom and Dad were out with Indigo and Violeta, shopping. That left the large manor up for grabs in the game of tag.

Jaune checked the kitchen, checking under the sink. He then slid around in his socks, gliding down the halls as he checked some of Rouge's favorite hiding places. He opened a wardrobe in one room and found nothing but some impeccably stylish coats. He did a sweep of play room. He spotted a small piece of blue cloth peeking out from the mountain of stuffed animals.

"Bleu? I'm not going to tag you. I want to get Rouge." He whispered. "If you see her, shout, deal?" There was no answer, but the toys did move ever so slightly.

Jaune ducked out of the room. There were plenty of rooms off limits. And so many rooms were just barren and empty. Jaune decided to check some of these rooms. They made for terrible hiding places. So Jaune would just peek his head in just to make sure they weren't in there.

He reached a bathroom, the door was closed and the light was on. Either someone was in there, or it was a trap. He checked the closet across the hall to find that no one was there. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again just to make sure he wasn't about to walk in on someone. He twisted the door handle, it was unlocked. He opened the door and found…Aliquam Arc standing inside with a super soaker.

She started laughing manically as she sprayed him repeatedly. Jaune's entire upper body became soaked as he protected his face. He fell against the still open closet door and tripped over a jacket landing on his but as Ali ran past him towards the door.

Jaune fumed as he curled up into a ball. His jacket was soaked now. It made his body shiver in the cool house. He took it off and picked himself up. Ali was undoubtedly out of the house and at the tree by now. Jaune muttered under his breath while he continued his search. He then heard the tell-tale shriek from Bleu back the other way.

Jaune darted for the door. He took a short cut out of a bedroom window where he landed on the trampoline, a stunt Ali had goaded him into doing before. He bounced off the trampoline and made the mad dash towards the tree as he saw Rouge burst out the door. Verta ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Get her Jaune!" Verta yelled.

"Let go of me Verta." Rouge huffed. Jaune tagged her.

"You're it!" Jaune cheered.

"Slick move bro." Ali complimented from the tree.

"No fair." Rouge huffed. "Verta grabbed me. What did you bribe her with?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Verta said sticking her tongue out at the oldest girl.

Jaune heard the sound of their parents' car making its way up the road. That signaled the end of their game. Rouge huffed dejectedly. Next time they have a game, she would be it. Jaune and Verta walked side by side in victory.

"Jaune, where's your coat?" Rouge asked.

"I had to take it off because SOMEONE decided to bring a water gun into the mix." He pointed his gaze at Ali.

"You should have seen the look on his face." Ali pointed and laughed.

"Aliquam Orage Arc!" Rouge said sternly. "That was very rude. How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"If one of you did it…I'd just get you back." Ali said.

"Uh!" Rouge groaned. "You don't get it. Those jackets are special."

"A little water won't hurt it." Ali defended. "Besides, even if it did he's probably getting a new one next solstice."

"That doesn't matter. Mom made those jackets for us." Rouge stomped her foot to the ground. Ali wouldn't apologize. When Rouge told mom and dad, they didn't seem to mind, except that it was an obvious ploy to escape being it.

Later that night Jaune found himself in Rouge's room. Mom and dad had gotten them all clothes for the upcoming school year. And, per tradition, Rouge was making him model the outfits for her. Jaune didn't mind. It was the only time that he got to spend with his eldest sister. Sure, the first few times it was humiliating, and Rouge and Ali laughed at how he looked in a skirt. But it had gotten a lot more sensible since then. Now it was usually just shirt and jean combinations. Anything fancier wouldn't fit Jaune at this point.

Rouge also made it a point for him to try every combination of his new outfits, as well as matching them with previously owned clothes. Rouge would rate every combination on a scale of one to ten. Jaune was forbidden to wear any combination she didn't at least give a 6. And if he ever wanted to talk to a girl, he had to wear a nine or ten. It was her little game. Jaune was like her personal doll.

"Why do you care so much about clothes?" Jaune asked as he tried on his new footy pajamas.

"Because I like them." She looked him over and raised ten fingers. "You look so adorkable in your pjs!" She squealed. She took her scroll out and snapped a picture. "All the girls at my school are going to think you're so cute!" Rouge was finally old enough to start going to middle school. She could go to combat school, but she had no desire to fight.

"Really?" Jaune blushed. Part of him thought she was making fun of him. "But why do you like them so much?"

"Appearances are important little brother. They are a way of expressing ourselves without even saying a word. Our whole culture is based on art and expression. Therefore, it's important to look our best and more important to look like whatever we want to be."

Jaune didn't really understand. Just like how he couldn't understand why their parents didn't want them in combat school. Their father taught them how to hold and swing a sword, and taught them basic self-defense. He said that's all that was needed in everyday life. The only reason to need anything more is if they wanted to be a police officer, soldier or huntsmen.

"I guess you're right." Jaune noted as he left the room to go to bed.

 **An: One down, six to go. This was the one I had the least amount of ideas for. That's why I made most of it the game of tag. I thought it was a good way to introduce multiple characters while keeping the focus on Rouge and Jaune. Leave a review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	2. Aliquam

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: So, a little thing, I came up with the names and basic function of the sisters while writing RWBYond Vale Chapter 83. In doing so, I gave this sister a stupid name. I wanted the seven oldest to have the names of French colors (since Jaune is French for yellow). But orange is just orange so I altered it to Orage which I decided was dumb so I changed it to Aliquam which is Latin for orange. Also, these one-shots aren't in chronological order.**

Chapter 2: Aliquam

Jaune was dragged into the empty room by his older sister Aliquam. She had a dance recital coming up in a few months and wanted Jaune to be her partner. Jaune wanted to say no but when Ali did that little pouty face she did to get people to submit, Jaune couldn't resist.

He had danced a little bit. He couldn't remember a time he couldn't dance a little bit. Rouge, Ali and their mom would always pick him up and dance with him when music was on, even before he could adequately walk.

But Ali was passionate about dancing. She'd be on her scroll watching ballets or street performances. She constantly listened to music and found interesting ways to move to them. She took classes. She converted one of the larger rooms in the house into her own personal dance studio. And she signed up for dance competitions. Sometimes she won, but usually she just did well enough.

But this time she was determined to win. It was a junior dance team competition. She needed a partner to practice with and ten-year-old Jaune fit the bill. He wasn't big enough or strong enough to be her final partner. Ali just wanted him as part of her team. There would be five in total, three of Ali's friends plus the siblings.

"So let's start with some stretches." Ali started. She bent down to touch her toes and held it for several seconds. Jaune followed suit, but wasn't able to reach as far down as Ali. She walked him through warm ups and stretches until they were all limbered up.

"So what now?" Jaune asked. Ali bent down to her stereo and pushed play. An upbeat R&B song that sounded like it was from thirty years ago started playing. Aliquam started slowly moving her arms and hips to the rhythm. Jaune tried matching her movements but couldn't really keep up. His brow started sweating as he concentrated on his older sister. Ali started to laugh without missing a beat.

"Don't focus on me silly." She said. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes and let the music flow through you." She said and Jaune listened. "Don't try copying my rhythm, there will be a time for that when it's time to choreograph our moves but right now I'm getting you up to snuff."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be as good of a dancer as you." Jaune admitted.

"You don't have to be. Just be yourself. Trust me, dancing is easier than it looks." She grabbed his hands and started making his body twist. His arms were doing rotations, guided her hands. His back and hips turned from the momentum. His feet followed suit to keep his balance.

"I think I'm getting it." Jaune opened his eyes to look up at his sister's beaming face. The song ended and another song began. It was different. It had a more elaborate pop rhythm with a howling vocalist. Despite the difference in the song, the movements the pair made were the same.

"Finding your rhythm is a lot easier when you realize that a lot of songs have the same foundation." She said. "A simple repeated dance will match thousands of songs. "Obviously we'll eventually do more than that, but for now you just keep up."

She let go of his hands and let him dance on his own. Another song came on and it was slower than the last. He slowed down his movements. His arm reaching the apex of its climb matched the down beat of the bouncy song. He followed Ali's lead by adding in some filler movements, snapping fingers, and toe taps. He was really liking this song. He could hear a buildup in the song and he used that as a cue to spin around. He added in some foot work to match the "Nahs" of the song and the shifting down beats.

He spun around and saw his sister admiring his moves. She was holding back a laughter. Her smile threatening to overtake her mouth. Jaune blushed and abruptly stopped.

"Aww Don't stop." She whined. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "You were doing so good." She spun him around right on cue for the next song. It was a really slow song. She guided his hands to her hips and put her own on his shoulders. It was a really slow song. Ali started singing along to the tenor singer. She guided Jaune's movements along to the lyrics. And then about a minute in there was a lyric about kissing and…

"Yuck." Jaune broke away as Ali started laughing having dashed in for a kiss that landed between his mouth and cheek. Jaune furiously wiped the kiss from his face. Ali continued to dance. She took a more ballet approach to the rest of the song. She jumped and spun in the air and landed on the tips of her toes. "Why'd you do that?" Jaune asked digestedly.

"Because I LOVE you." She wrapped him in her arms and forced him to the ground. She started furiously tickling him. Jaune couldn't breathe but he also couldn't fight back. Aliquam was bigger than him and a lot older. She had him pinned.

"Get off." Jaune gasped. The song ended and another song played. He knew this one.

"I love this song!" She squealed. She ripped him from the floor and grabbed his hands, twisting him as she had before. Jaune caught his breathe and followed her lead. "You are going to do just fine." She said with a warm smile.

And they did. After weeks of practicing and nailing their choreography, Aliquam's dance team placed second in the competition. She had no qualms, the group that won had been jaw dropping. And all the people, particularly the mothers, all awed at ten-year-old Jaune in his little uniform that Rouge had made. And Ali was so happy that she got to share the silver medal with her adorable little brother. And just as happy that the whole family had come and saw their success.

 **An: In my head: Song 1. Hall and Oats "You Make My Dreams Come True" 2. Michael Jackson "Smooth Criminal" 3. Wilson Picket "Land of a Thousand Dances" 4. Tony Bennet "Best is Yet to Come" 5. Thurston Harris "Itty Bitty Pretty One." This is more on the short side, but a good note to end my summer on. I start classes tomorrow (or today by the time you read this). I'm trying not to let it interfere too much with my output. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	3. Verta

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: With school, and the new game plan of having some overlap between the end of this story and the start of the final stretch of STRQ to have that end at the end of the month, I'm a busy camper. Lucky for me, I only have class on two days, Monday and Friday. But I'm still not sure about how this will effect the work load when it comes time for RWBYond Hope and RWBYond War.**

Chapter 3: Verta

"Jaune! Come here look at this!" Verta called out. Jaune ran outside to the garden. Verta was lying in the grass transfixed on something in the rectangular area of soil. Her green jacket was wrapped around her waist. She wore a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. Jaune walked over to her and tried seeing what she was staring at.

"What is it Verta?" He asked. She reached her hand up and pulled him down. She put her fingers through his hair and adjusted his gaze so that he could see a small green stem protruding from the dirt.

"Do you see it?" She whispered in amazement.

"It's…a plant." Jaune said confused.

"Not just any plant. It's the beginning of the flower I planted. It's a nasturtium, it means victory."

"You're such a nerd." Jaune jabbed.

"Shut up you, jerk." She huffed punching him in the arms. "They grow really fast. But soon enough, this whole flower bed is going to look like a rainbow." She stood up dragging him up as well. She guided her finger on the outer arc. She started talking about flowers her and mom had planted, and what they mean. Jaune wasn't really paying attention. He did catch that the yellow flowers were primrose and how the meaning matched him.

"Verta, Jaune, sweetie what are you doing?"

"Mama!" Verta called. Their mother was wearing a flowery skirt that matched her light red hair. She had bags under her emerald eyes and strapped to her side was a two-year-old Amery. Yep, even after having a kid for every color of the rainbow she had to squeeze one more out. Just to have a daughter named for her favorite story.

"Hey kiddos." She said as Verta clutched her leg. This prompted a four-year-old Violeta to come out from behind her leg. She had a purple dinosaur pacifier lodged in her mouth making squeaking noises.

"I was showing Jaune the garden we had planned! The nasturtiums are already coming in!" Verta said excitedly. Their mother passed Amery to Jaune and picked Violeta up. Jaune started fiddling with Amery's nose. She was so small. Jaune had a lot of younger sisters, but Amery looked so helpless. He felt a small tug on his pants and looked down to see Violeta looking up at him.

"Hey there Violeta." He said with a smile.

"Jaune, let me hold her." Verta ordered. Jaune hesitated, looking down at Amery's cooing face. Verta gave him a stern look as he slowly handed the baby to her. "Come on Amery, wouldn't want you getting cooties." She joked. She set Amery down to play in the grass.

Jaune dropped to his knees in front of Violeta. He started poking her pudgy stomach and she started jabbing him back. Mother laughed as the siblings went back and forth like this.

"Where's Indigo and Bleu?" Jaune asked picking Violeta up and setting her to the ground, thus putting her in perfect tickle range. Verta and Amery were in the middle of making miniature grass huts, much to the babies amusement.

"They're with Rouge." Mother answered. "She's looking for her own place you know?"

"What? Why?" Jaune was flabbergasted.

"She's seventeen now, basically an adult. Soon enough Ali will be going off on her own too." Mother said.

"No, I don't want them to leave." Jaune nearly cried.

"You can't all stay here forever." Mother leaned down and cupped his cheeks. "It makes me sad too. My babies are getting so big." She kissed him on the forehead and pressed it against hers. "Besides, she's going to stay close. She promised Bleu that much. And Ali already has a place in mind and has been saving the money for it for a very long time."

"Still…I don't like it." Jaune pouted. Mother picked Violeta back up. "The house is empty enough as it is. I don't want it getting emptier."

"I'm with Jaune." Verta said as she showed Amery a grasshopper.

"Well what do you two want to do when you're old enough?" She gave them a soft smile.

"I want to be a scientist." Verta said with resolve. "There's so much about life that we don't know and I want to help figure those secrets out." Jaune could almost see a green flame in her eyes.

"That's a bold dream. And what about you Jaune?"

"I…I never really thought about it." Jaune grabbed his arm and held it close. He softly bit his lower lip. "I guess…I don't know…a farmer or something."

"Farmers are some of the most important people in Remnant." Mother said.

"If you become a farmer, I'll be your assistant." Verta mused. She reached around and gave him a hug. "We're only a year apart so we can stick together more than the rest." Verta rubbed her cheeks against Jaune's causing him to blush and Mother to giggle. Jaune felt a tug on his leg. A crawling Amery was staring up at him curiously. Jaune carefully picked her up as if holding a fully setup glass chess set. He held Amery close to his chest as she nuzzled his neck, soliciting a sigh from Mother.

"Do you know why our house is so big?" She asked.

"Isn't it old?" Jaune said.

"Papa said that it's for if the town has an emergency." Verta answered.

"That's right Verta." Mother rubbed the girl's blonde locks. "The Arcs have always been important in this part of the kingdom. I can see it in your eyes Jaune, especially when you play with Amery."

"So you think I should be a warrior like grandfather?"

"That's entirely up to you my dear." Their father's car started rolling up the driveway. Mother leaned down. "Your father is bringing pizza." She whispered in Verta and Jaune's ears. The two got extremely excited. "And after wards, since the others aren't going to be here for a while, what do you say we make some cookies."

"YES!" Verta hissed with a fist pump.

"Now go and help him." Mother took Amery. Jaune raced Verta to the door where they were greeted by their father. They helped him carry in the groceries.

"Iris." Father said kissing his wife.

"Blanche." She cupped his cheek and slipped him another kiss only to pass Amery to him while she scooped up Violeta. "Verta's flowers are growing in."

"Good." He bounced Amery in his arms. "Are Rouge and the others joining us?"

"I doubt it." Iris gave Violeta a kiss and cooed to her. "Rouge will probably take them out." She gave him a sad look, quickly gazing at Jaune for a second. "Blanche…when did we get so old?"

"You're still as vibrant and beautiful as the day I met you." He clutched her free hand and kissed it.

"Oh you're such a charmer. But I'm twenty-seven years older than when you first met me. And now Rouge is going away, Aliquam is going soon and Jaune…he looks so much like you did at that age."

"He's got good genes." Father said. Jaune looked at his jeans confused. What does his outfit have to do with anything?

"You should see him play with Amery." Mother said. "He treats her like some fragile little thing. It's so adorable."

"You can tell me all about it later tonight." He looked over at Verta and Jaune. "Wash up and get yourselves a plate."

 **An: I really wanted to show the beginnings of what Jaune would become here. And I wanted to show his parents since they aren't going to be in many chapters. As for Verta, other than chapter 2, she's in every chapter so not much need to emphasize her so much. Please leave a review, follow, favorite, I really want your feed back.**


	4. Bleu

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: Half way through this story. Make sure you're keeping an eye on my profile for future stories and chapters. Let me take this time to say, I don't like when other fanfictions use Jaune's sisters as huntresses. It makes no sense. If any of them had any kind of combat training, then Jaune wouldn't have gone into Beacon blind as a bat. You're getting a lot of that this chapter as well as the upcoming next chapter of my STRQ story (hint, hint).**

Chapter 4: Bleu

Jaune ran through the house, he skillfully turned down a hallway and ran as fast as he could. This was a game and he was going to make the most of it. He turned again and ran down the steps. The patter of smaller feet closing in on him signified his danger.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" Bleu said from the top of the steps.

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!" Jaune called back. Sheriff Bleu and deputy Violeta were closing in on him. Bleu stood in the hall above him and fired her water gun at him. Meanwhile, six-year-old Violeta gave chase down the stairs. Jaune's way deeper in the house was closed off and it would take too long to open the door. He ran towards Amery's room directly in front of him.

Violeta hit him in the arm with her water gun. Jaune acted like he had actually been shot. Bleu. Having lost line of sight, ran down the stairs. Jaune pivoted around with a water gun of his own and shot Violeta in the stomach. Violeta went to the ground, hamming it up and giving some hammy final speech as Jaune burst into Amery's room and closed the door.

"Officer down, officer down." Bleu called out. "Suspect is armed and dangerous and escaped into b-room 8. I repeat, suspect is in the divine bedroom."

Jaune had to hurry. He opened the window and climbed out. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Bleu burst into the room. Jaune dodged her gunfire and continued running around the house. He eyed the storm cellar, the perfect escape. He quickly opened it and climbed down the stone stairs into the basement.

"Which way did he go?" Amery said having joined the chase.

"He went down stairs." Bleu said. "You go cut him off, I'll pursue this way."

Jaune hid behind a pillar in the cellar. He could see Bleu's flashlight shining on the other side. He had to think of something. And he had to do it fast. Or else Amery would be waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He took some coins out of his pocket and threw them across the room. When Bleu moved to investigate, he made a run for it.

He managed to get back up the stairs and shut the door. He heard Amery running around the hallway. He hid behind the corner. As soon as the four-year-old turned the corner, he grabbed her. Bleu opened the door easily to see Jaune holding the water gun to Amery's head.

"Looks like I have a hostage." He said.

"Let her go scum." Bleu said with a stern look.

"I'll let her go." Jaune said. "If only to get rid of you!" He tossed Amery into Bleu's arms and fired. The small trail of water missed Bleu as she ducked down but it gave him plenty of time to escape. He went the way Amery had come. He only had one more corner to turn and he was home free. All he had to do was get to his room and he won. But then, just as he turned the corner, he came face to face with Aliquam, holding what appeared to be a canon.

"Hey buddy." She said firing the canon. Jaune was knocked on his but as confetti blasted into his chest. The blast had stunned him, but he thought he'd be alright.

"Jaune Gelb Arc…you are under arrest." Bleu said walking up to him and handcuffing him. "Thank you, citizen."

"No problem Bleu." Ali said with a salute.

"No fair." Jaune groaned.

"You are under arrest for burglary, resisting arrest, and the attempted murder of deputy Violeta Lila Arc." She forced him up. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." She took his stolen good, a simple teddy-bear he had taken from Bleu's room.

"Ok, games over." Jaune said.

"No it isn't." Verta said as she came down the hall. "You still have to be put on trial. Don't worry, I'll be defending you." She handed a notepad to Indigo who followed closely behind her. "Write this down Indigo, civilian made the arrest possible. She used excessive force to…"

"I plead guilty." Jaune said.

"That's not how this works." Verta said.

"I did it…might as well put me in prison now." Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides…I'm here now and I want to hang out with you guys." Ali said. "And last time I was in court it didn't go so well."

"What are you doing here anyway Ali?" Verta asked.

"What, I can't hang out with my adorable little siblings?" Ali pinched Verta's cheek causing her to blush. "I wanted to show you guys this awesome confetti launcher I made for when I reopen the club."

"Cool!" Bleu said with wide eyes. "How close are you to being able to open it?"

"I've still got a year or two." Ali said.

"Can we come?" Indigo asked.

"Not until you're older. But when you are, you'll all get the V.I.P. treatment."

"Yippee!" Bleu said. "What's V.I.P?"

"I'll explain it some other time Bleu. You still have ten years before you're ready."

"But that's longer than I've even been alive." She pouted.

"Don't worry Bleu, I'll still visit." Aliquam picked the younger girl up and cradled her. Bleu started playing with the streak of orange dyed hair Aliquam sported.

"Ali!" Father's voice called out as he turned the corner.

"Hey Pops!" She said. He gave her a casual hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't expecting you today." He said.

"Yeah, but I had to show the kiddos this beauty." She tapped the canon on her side. Father raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Of course." Aliquam said bouncing Bleu on her hip. "I'm taking my time before I have to see Bleu's pouty face again."

"I am not pouty." Bleu said crossing her arms.

"You're eight-years-old and still want to be held by me every waking second." Ali laughed. "I swear I've spoiled you the most."

"So any word from Rouge?" Father asked.

"Ahh." Ali grunted. "She never calls me anymore. She just keeps hanging out with that boyfriend of hers." Ali said. "She still hasn't seen my house, she hasn't seen me since I dyed that bit of my hair, I bet she's barely even spent any time with you, kiddos." Amery's confusion confirmed it. She was only two when Rouge moved out.

"Rouge is her own woman now." Father said. They took the conversation into the living room where they could all sit. Jaune sat in between Ali and Verta. Amery sat at his feet, leaning her head back into Jaune's knee. Bleu stayed in Ali's lap. Violeta climbed into the chair with father. Indigo sat at his feet.

"So, we finally got the new windows installed." Ali reported. "So it doesn't look like an absolute dump on the outside anymore."

"Glad to hear it sweetie." Father said. "I'm so proud of you…and Rouge."

"What do you mean?" Bleu said. "I thought Rouge was a meanie for never visiting us."

"Bleu, I know it's been hard on you, particularly the older among you." Father said. "But I wanted nothing in this life except for each and every one of you to follow your dream and for your mother and I to see it through. When I was your age Bleu, my father died fighting the Grimm."

"He did?" Bleu said shocked even though that was literally the only thing any of them knew about their grandfather.

"Kids, I've given this speech to Rouge and to Ali before. And I've hinted at it with the rest of you. But our family is old, ancient even. For a thousand years, probably longer, the Arcs have stood as the shield of Vale. For as long as history cares to remember we have fought and died to protect the people of this kingdom. I was told my entire life how great my father was. When I got to be about Ali's age, I felt like I had everything to prove. So I became a huntsman. But you want to know what it got me?"

"You were a hero." Verta said.

"Yes, you could say that. Anyone who fights outside the kingdoms, against the creatures of Grimm, are worthy of that title. But all it got me was heartache. I became a huntsman because I wasn't allowed to be anything else. After Ali was born, I volunteered to help in the Faunas War."

"That's why there's such an age gap between us." Jaune said in revelation. He knew he had been born shortly after the war.

"I nearly lost everything." Father lamented. "I put my family's reputation above all of you and it nearly got me killed. I didn't go there to fight Grimm. I went there to fight my fellow man to prove the Arc legacy. But that legacy means absolutely nothing. If any of you become huntresses, I would be proud of you. But I would be anyway, so long as you are happy. I want you to do it for the right reasons. Because you feel driven to do it, to make the world a safer place. Because the Grimm don't care for our legacy."

"I think I understand." Bleu said. "I want to be a police officer when I grow up. That way I can be the good guy right here in the city."

"That would be great." Father said. "Ali, you are already a bright ray of light everywhere you go. But when I see you dancing or even talking about dancing, I swear you burn brighter than the sun. Verta, when you talk about school, especially your science class you are just as bright. The rest of you, there is no shame in not knowing what you want in life. It will undoubtedly change as you get older anyway." He looked directly at Jaune. "Just don't worry about family legacies, and worry about what you want."

 **An: And there's my reasoning for Jaune having no combat prowess upon entering Beacon. Because he didn't really know what he wanted to do until then. But as you hopefully saw with last chapter, the drive to protect people is already there. Next chapter, maybe he'll tap into those feelings.**


	5. Indigo

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: Can't believe this story is almost done. It'll be the third story I've completed. And then STRQ will end just a few days after this. I should probably work on my outline for the next segments, which will be the epilogue of RWBYond Vale. Thank you for making this, I think my most rapidly successful story. I know it took RWBYond Vale a few weeks to get this many followers and such.**

Chapter 5: Indigo

Jaune's arms were strained. How much longer did he have to hold this pose. He was holding Amery high into the air. The six-year-old girl was giggling and squirming making Jaune's job a lot harder. Across the art room, Indigo sat on a simple red leather couch, or rather, on Rouge's lap on said couch. Next to them, Rouge's boyfriend, Moulin, was sitting staring at the notepad that was in Indigo's hand. He, like all those Rouge spent time with, was impeccably dressed in a red waist coat with gold-stud buttons. On his face, was the beginnings of a waxed handlebar mustache.

Indigo was furiously tapping away at the notepad with per pencil. She wanted to show her oldest sister how good she had gotten. But she wasn't satisfied with showing off previous works. She wanted to draw something new. And so naturally a fourteen-year-old Jaune and a six-year-old Amery were the only conceivable candidates.

"Come on." Jaune groaned.

"Shut up." Indigo shot back. "You can't rush art." She wiped the sweat off her brow and kept drawing. "You can set her down now." Jaune gasped in elation as he set Amery down. "But don't move, I'm working on your legs."

Jaune huffed as he stayed standing. Amery sat down by his side smiling up at him. A few minutes later, Indigo was done. Amery threw herself at Jaune's feet and started humming a little song. Indigo got off of Rouge's lap and ran over to Jaune to show him the picture. It was good, especially for a ten-year-old. There was a surprising number of folds and details in Amery's dress and Jaune's jeans. And above Amery's head was a radiant sun.

"It looks good." Jaune complimented.

"It looks beautiful." Rouge said as she scooped the younger girl up.

"You really think so?" Indigo said in disbelief.

"Yes I do." Rouge rubbed their noses together. Indigo looked like a pint sized version of Mother. Funny that she was the only one, everyone else had something of their father. But Indigo was much more of a clone.

"Why don't you hardly visit us anymore?" Indigo said solemnly. Jaune swallowed. This question had been hanging over the whole household for four years. It had been nearly suffocating the room ever since Rouge decided to visit today. For Jaune, Verta and Bleu, these years were met with bitterness. But for Indigo it was confusing. But Violeta and Amery were too young. To them, Rouge was less of an older sister and more of a stranger that would visit every once in a while.

"Indy." Rouge said solemnly, biting her lip. "I've been really busy. I miss you all like crazy but…I'm an adult now. I have my own business, my own house. I'm sorry but I…I can't just be all of yours' big sister all the time."

"But Ali visits!" Indigo cried out. Rouge squeezed her eyes shut as she tried finding the words.

"Ali…her job…gives her a lot more free time." Rouge explained. She set Indigo down. "She only has her job and then you guys. I have other responsibilities as well I…Indy pretty soon I'll be starting my own family. Do you know what that means?"

"Nuh-uh." Indigo shook her head.

"It means…" She looked to Moulin who was currently tossing Amery in the air. "I'll be a wife and mother of my own family."

Indigo's entire little world came screeching to a halt in that moment. Jaune could see it on her face. His attention had been torn between Rouge's excuses and Moulin playing with Amery. Indigo's face sunk and twisted.

"WHY?" She finally screamed out. "Aren't we good enough for you?" Rouge flinched as if getting punched in the throat. Indigo started crying. She looked around and the only one available was Jaune so she ran to him and started crying into his stomach.

"It's not like that Indy." Jaune said rubbing the back of her strawberry hair. "Rouge is all grown up. Not just in age but in readiness. Ali is still a kid like us. But Rouge isn't." He directed her attention to Moulin and Amery. "She still loves us…and even Moulin loves us. Nothing will ever change that."

"But Amery and Violeta are still so little." Indigo sniffed out. "Can't she just…I don't even know."

"Indy." Rouge stood up. "We all have to do our own thing eventually."

The door opened and Father walked in with Verta. They saw that Indigo had been crying. Father sent Rouge a questioning gaze. She gave him a somber look and a sigh. Verta walked over to Jaune. She rubbed her hair through Indigo's head.

"Did Indy ask Rouge why she hardly comes?" Verta whispered in his ear. Jaune nodded for his answer.

"Dinner's ready." Father said.

"Come on Indy." Verta grabbed the younger girls hand. "I helped make the casserole myself." As Jaune followed them out he was nearly tackled from behind by Amery. As he fell behind he saw Father put a reassuring hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"She'll forgive you eventually." He said. "I'd be more concerned for Jaune, Verta and Bleu. You meant the world to them and then up and left."

"I'm okay Pops." Jaune said as he pushed Amery off of his back. The youngest Arc girl was giggling like crazy. "I get it. And I know Verta does too. And Bleu was always more attached to Ali. We're fine. And Indy, she'll come around. Show him her picture." He directed towards Rouge.

He then walked hand in hand with Amery down the hall. They admired some of the paintings that lined the hall. Including the one of the Divine Angel, the painting Amery was named for. Amery of course stopped to admire her namesake. Jaune stood patiently waiting for her.

"It's nice to have Rue and Mou here." She said referring to Rouge and Moulin. "Sometimes I forget that I even have a sister that's even older than you and Ali." She mumbled out with her adolescent speech. And the way she looked at him struck a cord. He was fourteen, in three years he'd practically be an adult. That means…

"Amery I want you to know…no matter what happens…I love you more than anything."

"Of course silly bubby." She mused. She obviously didn't understand what was going on. And Jaune dreaded the day he'd have to look into those chloric eyes and tell her he was leaving.

She brushed her naturally semi-curly hair past her shoulder and adjusted the blue ribbon Rouge had given her. She gave a little smile. And then she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dining room. Verta and Mother were calming Indigo down and getting her ready to eat.

Jaune put a hand on Indigo's shoulder and gave her a confident smile. She seemed to cheer up, having the third oldest sibling there to reassure her that the family wasn't falling apart. If anything they were growing. Sure, they didn't get to see Rouge as much, but they also added Moulin. And Ali wasn't always there, but she had plenty of friends that she treated like family. And on holidays, when they were all together, the house felt more full than ever.

 **An: Jaune with that motivational speech though. RWBYond Vale chapter 83 really is responsible for all of this. I've done my best to use those throwaway lines and motivational dialogue that was in that chapter to build this story. I even changed Amery's part in the picture to better fit my description for her. Today, tomorrow and Saturday you will be getting two chapters from me. One will be for this and the other for STRQ. That way, this story ends as this week ends and STRQ ends as this month ends. And then it will be the eagerly awaited epilogue of RWBYond Vale. Please review.**


	6. Violeta

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: This one's going to be short. It's one of the funnier ones and it's the one that has the least amount to do with Jaune's development, and also the one that note for note actually happened to me when I was little. Granted, I was a lot younger than Jaune was at this time. But my sister was Violeta's age and that's all that matters. Remember to check out the new STRQ chapter going up at the same time as this.**

Chapter 6: Violeta

Violeta wanted to play sports. It was a strange case in the Arc household. None of the other kids showed much interest in athletics. So for her tenth birthday, Father built a little baseball field in the yard. Nothing too grandiose, just some bases, painted grass and a plywood dome for the mound.

Jaune was, and has for a while now, been the big man of the house. Rouge was married. And Aliquam had just gotten engaged to her boyfriend Andesite. That left Jaune as the oldest sibling of the house ninety-five percent of the time. And as the older brother, it was his responsibility to play catch.

Actually the game was called 'hot box.' Two people would throw and catch the ball back and forth. Everyone else would run back and forth between two bases. They got a point for every time they touched the opposite base. The catchers would try tagging them. If a runner got tagged, then they switched positions with whoever tagged them.

Verta and Jaune were the first catchers. Indigo, Violeta, Bleu and Amery were the runners. They giggled and shoved each other around as they squeezed onto the base. Jaune gave them all a look before tossing the ball to Verta. Verta casually tossed the ball to Jaune. Jaune looked back at them. Indigo was currently pushing at Bleu, trying to get her off the base. Meanwhile, Violeta bit her lip and focused her gaze onto Verta's base.

Jaune tossed the ball back to Verta. Verta got a sly smile on her face. She adjusted her green shirt and glasses. She lobbed it high in the air so that it took some time to get to Jaune. Violeta took her chance as soon as it left Verta's hand and made a run for it. Jaune caught the ball and quickly threw it back to Verta but it was too late and Violeta tagged safe.

Verta threw the ball again and Bleu started running towards her, followed by Indigo. Jaune caught the ball and chased them down. He ended up tagging Indigo. But while he was running, Violeta left her base and racked in another point. But now Jaune was a runner.

Indigo and Verta tossed the ball back and forth a few times. Violeta managed to get another point, as did Amery and Jaune. Bleu ended up getting tagged by Verta. On the next round, Indigo tagged Amery. Indigo was getting mad that Violeta was winning so much. So Jaune, let himself get tagged by Amery right away. As soon as Bleu tossed the ball to him, Violeta made a run for it. Jaune went to a full sprint to catch the ball and tagged her. She huffed in anger.

"No fair, your legs are longer than mine!" Violeta complained.

"You're winning by a lot." Jaune said. "I'd say it's your turn to throw the ball for a while." And so she did. Jaune was confident that he was quick enough that he could out run their throws. But he wasn't about to abuse his maturity. Instead, he'd just give Violeta the challenge she deserves. Bleu threw the ball. Jaune started running. Violeta caught the ball. Jaune turned his head.

 _WHACK!_

The ball hit him square in the nose.

"Jaune!" Violeta screamed out as Jaune dropped to the ground.

"OW!" Jaune wheezed out.

"Bubby!" Amery dropped to his side. He pinched his nose and lifted his hand. There was blood.

"I'll get some ice." Bleu said as she ran off.

"I'm telling mom." Indigo said.

"Jaune I'm so sorry it was an accident." Violeta had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." Jaune groaned. "I'm just…going to lay here."

"Don't mess with it." Verta slapped his hand away as he tried fiddling with his nose.

"Is bubby going to die?" Amery had tears in her eyes too.

"No." Verta said. "He just broke his nose. Ali did it too one time when she slipped and fell on her face."

"His nose is broken?" Amery said. "That means he can't smell anymore!" She said worriedly.

"No Amery." Verta corrected. "He'll just have a bump."

Bleu and Indigo returned with an ice pack and Mother. They all helped Jaune get up and put the ice pack onto his face. Jaune got back up, looking toward the sky. Violeta frantically recounted what had happened in the game. Mother just listened to her calmly. Verta and Bleu helped Jaune inside the house.

Violeta came to Jaune later that night to check up on his nose and apologize that night. Jaune forgave her and put some of the blame on himself.

 **An: And that's the story, sort of, of how I broke my nose. Hot box is a game my sisters and I would play in the makeshift baseball field that was in our backyard. And my little sister did break my nose with a ball while playing it. So like I said, short chapter. But I'm exhausted and I still have to write the next chapter of Old Huntsmen. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	7. Amarillo

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: This is the final chapter of what I had planned. It will take us to Jaune sneaking into Beacon. But, I'm leaving this story open. I may have more ideas for one-shots with these characters and write them and release them when I want to take a break from a different story. But after this, I'm seeing STRQ through to the end and then it'll be time for the RWBYond Vale epilogue.**

Chapter 7: Amarillo

Jaune sat on the couch reading some comics. Amarillo laid her head in his lap reading along with him. Everyone just called her Amery. In fact, Jaune had probably only heard her be called by her full name once or twice, only when she was in big trouble. She hated her full name.

Amery had just turned nine. Her and Jaune were fulfilling their favorite past time. Amery always loved it when Jaune would read to her. Amery loved doing all sorts of things with Jaune. Jaune treated her like a princess and Amery idolized him. It always made Jaune feel good knowing that someone looked up to him like that.

"Jaune…why won't you become a huntsman?" She asked. The question stung at Jaune. He always did want to be a hero. But it was too hard…and now too late. Had he worked for that career from the start, he'd be going to Beacon by now.

"It's too late Amery." He answered.

"It's never too late bubby." Amery said sitting herself up.

"How do you suppose I do that then?"

"Daddy has connections." She said. "He can probably get you in."

"That sounds very irresponsible."

"But if you really want to…then you should at least try. What's the worst that could happen?"

He didn't want to answer. There was no way he could say it that wouldn't cause her to freak out. So instead he gave a shrug. He finished the comic and set Amery down. He would love nothing more to live up to his family's legacy, to carry on the name of the guardians of Vale. But it was a dream deferred.

"I'm wouldn't even know where to begin." He said.

"You're smart." Amery said. "You're better at all those strategy games than anyone. You're strong and fast."

"For you maybe…but huntsmen are the strongest warriors in Remnant."

"Exactly…if you go you could become even more stronger."

Or something bad could happen."

"It won't…I believe in you."

The conversation ended there. Jaune helped Amery to bed. He walked around the halls, coming across a painting of Arthur Arc, his great-great-grandfather who helped end the war. On a small stand underneath the painting was the family sword, Corcea Mors. Jaune grabbed it and gave a few practice swings.

"It's a good fit." Father said.

"Hey dad." Jaune said.

"Is this about what Amery said?"

"You heard that?"

"It's all she talks about."

"What do you think I should do?" Jaune's question hung in the air.

"Son…you already have all that it takes to become a huntsman. You have empathy, respect, the way you cradle Amery and your other younger sisters is exactly how a huntsman should treat the people he's sworn to protect. If you're worried about not being strong enough, don't be. Academy life is very different from huntsman life. Strength will only take you so far, but it isn't entirely necessary until you go out beyond the reaches of the kingdom."

"And what if I don't get strong enough?"

"Then you have a mother, a father, and seven sisters who will love to have you back home. But you will never know if you don't try. Better to try, and fail than never try at all."

"So…how do I do this?"

His father spent the next few nights giving him the ins and outs of Corcea Mors. Amery watched with enthusiasm during the days. Verta also encouraged him, and assured him that he'd always have somewhere to go no matter what happened. Then, as winter ended, Father came through. He had transcripts falsified, just enough to get him in. He'd still be the lowest ranked in his year, better that than trying to pass him off as some awesome warrior.

Jaune left for Beacon. Verta and Amery were so happy for him. Father was proud, probably more for himself than Jaune. Mother was worried, but Rouge assured her that it would be alright. Aliquam gave him a big hug and kiss before he left. Violeta seemed indifferent. Bleu was happy. Indigo cried.

One way or another, they all loved him and believed in him. Jaune went to the ship with confidence. He would get stronger. He would succeed. He would get to be a huntsman. He would make his family proud. He would become the hero that Amery already thought he was.

What did he have to lose? How hard could a school be? How much better than him could the others be? How could he fail if he tried his best and studied? What was the worst that could happen? What was…what was going on with his stomach? Oh God he was going to throw up.

 **An: You know what sucks? Being sick. I think I about had a heat stroke yesterday, which is why all my stories are so late today. It's also why this chapter is so short. Again, I'm keeping this story open. I might do a longer version of this chapter (I'll let you know if it happens so keep up with my profile). I just can't even right now. Thank God tomorrows STRQ chapter is pretty simple. I do have an idea for a tea party chapter. You can probably expect that around November at the latest (earlier if I get writers block while doing one of my upcoming stories. Be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**


	8. Growing Up

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: So, it's been a while since I've done something for this story. But this was always the plan. Today and tomorrow you'll get more Arc sister shenanigans. This one was an idea I had while making the Indigo chapter (chapter 5).**

Chapter 8: Growing Up

Ten-year-old Jaune had accepted his lot in life. He was outside on a rainbow covered blanket. Verta was digging in the picnic basket. Ali was braiding Rouge's hair. Violeta chased Bleu and Indigo around the yard in a game of tag. Amery was at Jaune's side chewing at a napkin. It was a beautiful spring day. And Verta wanted to have a picnic.

So, it was just another beautiful day in the neighborhood. Mom was inside cleaning. Dad was at work in town. If Jaune bothered to tell anyone about this day it would seem incredibly ordinary. But it wasn't. And that's what got Jaune so flustered. You see, Rouge wasn't the first one to get her hair braided…and Amery wasn't the only one wearing a dress.

"Would you like some tea, Princess Buttercup." Verta said as she offered him a glass. Ali snickered to herself. Rouge did a lot better job of holding in her laughter.

"Yes." Jaune said through his teeth. He was too nice. Really, he was. How the girls constantly put him in these kinds of situations was beyond him. Well, at least Ali had been satisfied with the pony-tail. If only Rouge had been so restrained. Perhaps then, Jaune wouldn't be sitting out here in a pink dress, fuming at his sisters but trying so hard to not get angry.

"Here you go ma'am." Verta handed him the tea with a snicker. She handed him a cup. Well at least the tea tasted good. And at least Amery wasn't laughing at him. But too be fair neither was Violeta. This was just a normal occurrence for them…not the dress so much as everything else. But the dress did happen more than it probably should have.

"Thank you." Jaune said. After a minute, he heard the click of a camera. Ali had taken a picture on her scroll.

"Jaune-y you look so cute." She said.

"Delete it!" Jaune shot up. Amery was flung off his leg and fell into the basket.

"But it's so cute!"

"Ali…"

"Don't be such a bully." Rouge said. She snatched the scroll out from Ali's hand.

"Buzzkill." Ali crossed her arms.

"You're ruining my tea time!" Verta said.

"Yeah, I don't get to come here often anymore." Rouge said. "I promised Verta we'd do whatever she wants and when you embarrass Jaune like this it makes him not want to do it anymore."

"You're the one…stupid dress." Ali mumbled as she kicked the dirt.

"Verta can I please just take the dress off?" Jaune asked. When he saw the look of utter defeat and despair cross her features he recanted. "Never mind…if it makes you happy I'll do it."

"You can take it off if you want." Verta said. "What matters is that we're all together…I just have so much fun when you play dress up." Jaune looked at Rouge, who had a neutral expression. This really was her fault. She was the one who was in the habit of treating him like a doll.

"I'll be right back." Jaune said. He had an idea. After several minutes of digging for clothes he found what he was looking for. When he walked out, all his sisters, save for Amery, who was trying to fit her head in a cup, laughed at him.

"Are those my clothes?" Verta asked. Jaune was wearing a pink shirt with a cartoon rabbit riding a unicorn on it. He wore short shorts that were a little too small for him. He had slipped on some flipflops and put a ribbon in his hair.

"Oh please let me take a picture of this." Ali said.

"Fine." Rouge said with her hand covering her mouth.

"You look beautiful Jaune." Verta said. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's way too warm for a dress." He said. At that moment, Amery successfully suck her head in the basket and started walking around. Jaune's eyes watched the toddler as she stumbled around blindly. A minute later she ran right into his leg and fell. She lifted the basket from her head and gave Jaune a look over. When all the pieces came into view she started giggling and holding her hands up, flexing her fingers.

"Thank you." Verta said.

"You want up?" Jaune asked. He picked his baby sister up and cradled her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She nuzzled her face into his chest. He carried her back over to the blanket and sat down.

As soon as tea time was over he changed back into his shirt and jeans. It was still cute though, pumpkin pete was his favorite cartoon character and cereal mascot after all. He said his goodbyes as Rouge once again left for school. Which caused Indigo to start crying. One of these days Indigo was going to actually breakdown before Rouge left.

"It's alright Indy." Mom picked her up and held her close. "She'll be back."

"But why does she have to be gone?" Indy cried.

"That's a question for another day." Mom said.

"Hey Indy, want to play basketball." Violeta asked.

"Sure." Indigo said as she wiped her face.

"Ali…" Bleu said from the older girl's shoulders. "You're not going to leave like that, are you?"

"I may have to one day." Ali said. "But I'll visit as often as I can…Which I'm sure Rouge does too but she's more business-y."

"Business-y?" Bleu said.

"She means that Rouge works a lot to provide for herself." Mom said. "Have you noticed we've gone out a lot more since she moved out?"

"Now that you say something…" Jaune trailed off. Mom and Dad had also been out a lot more, just the two of them.

"It'll happen to all of you someday." Mother said. "It's a part of growing up. But we're all still family, no matter what."

 **AN: I'm not used to writing small chapters anymore. RWBYond War broke me with its awesomeness. Seriously, I just…really proud at what I've done. Next time will be a little** **headcanon** **based in something that was mentioned in volume 4.**


	9. Shion

RWBYond Sisters

 **AN: This is probably the last chapter in this story for a long time. I have no other plans for this story at this time. Also, my schedule is pretty tight for the next freaking year. I had fun with this story, good way to unwind after RWBYond War.**

Chapter 9: Shion Shenanigans

Thirteen-year-old Jaune stepped off the airship to Shion village. His family was visiting Mistral for a number of reasons. Father said it was important to learn about other cultures so that they could be better understood. Rouge had a fashion thing to go to in Haven and wanted to take Indigo to an art show. Aliquam wanted to hit the clubs and get a taste of the party scene. Violeta was more interested in seeing the wind-carved mountains of Windpath. As for Jaune and Verta, they were excited about camping.

"Slow down." Mother ordered. Verta was running through the field, sniffing the air and spinning in circles.

"Smell that fresh tropical air." Verta said. "Oh how I've missed this place." This was not their first time camping in this area. They used to do it all the time, until there were just too many Arc siblings to pay for to make it a viable trip every year.

"We'll stay here for the weekend." Father said. "Then we'll head to Haven for all the shows this week."

"What about Windpath?" Violeta asked.

"We'll go there after we're all done in Haven." Ali said as she messed Violeta's hair.

"Alright Jaune, Verta and Amery, you help me put up the tents." Mother said.

"Ali and Bleu, you help me get a fire set up." Father said.

"Come on Indy, we'll set up the cooler and organize the campground." Rouge grabbed Indigo's hand.

"So Rouge…" Ali said. "Are we finally going to meet your boyfriend in Haven?"

"Moulin isn't my boyfriend…" Rouge blushed.

"Jeez you're blushing like a teenager." Ali said.

"You're one to talk."

"Hey I'm still a teenager…technically." Ali mused.

Jaune and Verta helped set up the tents. They had three tents packed with them. The parents would have their own tent. Then Rouge, Jaune, Indigo and Amery would have one tent. Aliquam, Bleu, Verta and Violeta would have the other tent.

Once the camp was set up the kids split off into groups. Father took Jaune and Verta along the trail with Amery clutching tightly to the backs of their hoodies. Rouge and Indigo went to the creek bed where Indigo began sketching any animals she saw. Aliquam and Bleu stayed in the tent and did each other's hair. Mom got some alone time as they set up the meals and made some calls for the week's plans.

Verta took a bag with her and collected samples of various flora. She also had a jar with some leaves and grass that she used to collect some insects. Amery didn't like that as much. She liked all the pretty plants and flowers but wasn't a fan of bugs.

"Hey Amery…" Verta said. "Want to see something pretty?" Verta asked.

"Yeah!" Amery said excitedly. Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what was coming next.

"Look!" Amery shoved a frog in Amery's face.

"AH!" Amery shrieked and slapped the frog from Verta's hand.

"Aw, you scared him."

"Verta Gree Arc!" Father snapped. "That wasn't very nice."

"Hey, at least it wasn't a bug…this time."

"You're mean Verta." Amery said as she took shelter behind Jaune.

"You should apologize." Father said.

"I'm sorry." Verta said.

"Thank you." The five-year-old said.

Jaune gave Amery a piggy back ride back to camp. Verta blazed the trail right in front of him. Ali was sitting on a log putting the finishing touches on Indigo's hair. Everyone had their hair all dolled up, except Jaune and his dad.

"Your turn bro." Ali said.

"Huh…" Jaune was pulled to the ground by his big sister. Bleu and Violeta joined in with their hair ties and scrunches.

"Girls leave your brother alone." Father said.

"He's fine." Ali waved him off.

"Ali can you do something other than pigtails?" Jaune asked.

"Like what."

"How about a warrior's wolf tail?" Jaune asked proudly.

"Isn't that just a ponytail?" Verta asked.

"No it isn't." Jaune said.

"Girls, you're making your brother look ridiculous." Father said.

"He looks handsome with his little pigtails." Bleu laughed. Even Amery was getting in on Jaune's hair. This time it was Jaune's fault. He had let his hair grow out too long so now they were all climbing over each other to braid it.

They kept on braiding it and unbraiding it. Even past bedtime. It was getting ridiculous. They were all taking turns taking the lead. Jaune was starting to get tired but he didn't want to incur the wrath of his sisters. Luckily his mother came to the rescue.

"Alright girls…and Jaune." She said. "We're going to mix up the sleeping arrangements. Jaune, you get a ten all to yourself. Ali, Bleu and Violeta, you get to stay with your dad. Rouge, Verta, Indy and Amery stay with me."

"Aw gypped." Ali snapped her fingers.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"You're going to be a man soon…" Father said.

"Sure he is." Ali quipped. Father gave her a look and she smirked.

"Let's see how you do all by yourself for tonight." Father said. "So girls, I want you to stop bothering him for the rest of the night."

"Ok daddy." Amery said defeatedly.

"We've got a long trip ahead of us as we cross Anima." Rouge noted with a yawn. "We need our rest."

"Alright." Jaune stood. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight bubby." Amery gave him a hug.

"Goodnight." Everyone else said.

Jaune slept soundly once he actually got to sleep. He wasn't scared. He totally wasn't thinking of all the Geist stories Aliquam had told him growing up. Okay, so maybe he was but he wouldn't let them know that. He had to prove that he could spend the night out in the woods by himself.

 **AN: And done. Not bad considering this wasn't even a thought until less than two weeks ago. Please review and favorite. This story is done for a while. I'll catch you next time with some Happily Ever After chapters. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
